


Hologram

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Partly POV Second Person, Present Tense, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist





	Hologram

You try to runaway, but you can't.

You want to escape, but you can't.

You try to look away, but you can't.

You want to save her, but you can't.

You try to ignore the fear bubbling inside, but you can't.

You don't want to lose her, but you will.

You are useless against them. They will stop at nothing to get what they want. And you can't defeat them, not now.

But then again, this always happens in nightmares.

He wakes up, startled by the vivid images replaying in his mind. Sweat makes its way down his face as tremors shake his body. He tries to forget, hoping to go back to his slumber, but it's no use. He knows sleep won't come. Not yet.

Everything was so real. _Too real_.

He tried to save her from them, but he couldn't. He didn't. In an instant, she was gone forever. And it _hurt_. He felt as if someone had taken a piece of him away, a piece of his soul, a piece of his heart. And during those few moments of pain, he realized just how much he needed her. How much it would hurt to live without her. He didn't want to ever feel that pain again.

He would _never_ let it happen.

_I have to see her._ It's two in the morning, but his mind is racing, just like his heart. He has to make sure she's alright. He knows it was all a dream, a horrible, vivid dream, but he just has to check. One glance at her peaceful sleeping body and he will be content at last.

He walks to her room quietly and carefully, his uneven steps making the slightest of noise as they touch the floorboards. He opens the door slowly and gently, trying to do everything in his power to not wake up the sleeping girl that lays inside. He sighs, relieved to see the girl he loves safe and sound, deep in slumber. His golden eyes are able to see her beautiful face in the moonlight and he smiles, satisfied and happy. But, without thinking, his feet carry him across the room, to the edge of her bed where his automail knee slowly makes contact with the floorboards as to not make any sound that might alert the girl of his presence.

As he removes a few strands of wheat blond hair from her face and bestows a small kiss upon her forehead, she stirs and a smile escapes her lips. He smiles too, just glad to have her here, with him. Seeing her sleeping so peacefully, he can't help but touch her skin, which feels so soft under his fingertips. But it seems that the more time he spends with her, even if she's asleep, the harder it is to leave. Feelings he has felt and hidden for so long begin to bubble to the surface, begging to be set free. Yet, he refuses to let them show, just like the pain it causes him.

_It's too dangerous,_ he convinces himself. _This is how it has to be._ "I love you."

With those words, and a soft kiss to her cheek, the young man begins to take his leave for the night.

But as he closes the door, he doesn't hear her faint whisper. "I love you, too."


End file.
